Greatest Gift: Gerudo Festival
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: Entry for History of Hyrule's fanfic contest, re-write of chpt. 27 of my fanfic 'Stuck with you'. Link and Dark have accepted an offer from Nabooru to be the next King of the Gerudo, this is the night of crowning and celebration


**Legend of Zelda is not mine~**

**This is my writing piece for the History of Hyrule fanfic contest, DO NOT STEAL! But please read, review and be happy…**

**Because for those readers of 'Stuck with you' (I'll try to have the next chapter out within the next week ;W; ) I have point form written out the rest of part one, the entire Sequel AND started on the third part ;D both the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** parts will be 50 chapers~**

Fire cackled and burned bright; the desert night was warmed by the heat of the fire and bodies packed close together. The sands shifted under feet as a small group made their way to a large table set in the front of everybody; the commotion stilled as a figure clad in oranges, reds and yellows like the flames, stepped forth.

Her deep scarlet hair cascaded down her back; liquid gold eyes flickered over the crowd of women gathered, a slight smirk tilted up her full lips. "Sisters," she began, her rich and regal voice carrying out over the area even though she spoke at normal volume.

"Today is a most holy day for our people. Our King long before slain, but we need not mourn for he was Regal only in title. Today our great Goddess of the Sand hasth bestowed upon me the Wisdom that our hope is not lost… Today we have been given our redemption from the evil that Ganondorf had plagued upon us! We have no need to fear dear ones; for though they are not from our blood, they have proven themselves worthy. "

She moved; each sway of her hips was followed by a flutter of thin scarves tied around her form (matching the rest of her outfit color wise) and a tingle of unseen bells. "We feared we would succumb to the desert sands and be lost forever without our king to guide us; we feared that we were becoming as the Sheikah, a dying people…but it is not so! For with the Hero Link and his shadow lover we have found our salvation!"

She turned to the Hylians she had just spoken of; pride and humility shining in her eyes. "I am a Queen without a king; my pride aches for needing to ask of help from you, but with your actions to help rid our world of the filth that once tainted us, I was healed. You have given me hope; and that hope extends across the hearts of everyone here I am sure."

Three Gerudo clothed respectively in green, blue and red stepped forth from the shadows with clay bowls in their hands, the slight scent of body paint wafted from their steps. The bowls were placed on the table , the Green wearing female reached for the Hylian's hands and carefully drew them to stand before Nabooru and the waiting Gerudo crowd. Blue eyes flickered over to scarlet as Link reached for Dark's hand, finding reassurance in his familiar warmth.

"Today my sisters… we are swearing in not only our first males not of our blood… but we honor them as our new kings!" Nabooru stood and strode between the two, taking the blue bowl gently in her hands, she turned to them and gestured for them to raise their right hands. "By Naryu's divine wisdom may you rule with just fairness and a clear mind to deliver us from inequality and sin." She dipped her fingers in the blue paint and drew a swirling design on the back of their hands. The skin where the paint touched cooled and felt as though energy was flowing from it to the males.

She set the blue bowl down and reached for the next one; once more motioning for them to raise a hand, their left this time. They did, and she repeated the action. "With Farore's courage might you face your fears and be the brave rulers your people need and deserve, save us from ourselves and those who would harm us." The green paint along their left hands was more of an intricate vine design, the feeling there was more of a slight warmth and feeling of forest (and home for Link); whereas Naryu's felt more like swirling water, cool wind and deep oceans.

Finally she reached for the final bowl, raising a hand to their foreheads her words were whispered but yet everyone around the fire heard them clearly. "May our beloved Din grant you her power to believe in what you are, take strength from the fire within...to love without question and have righteous anger." The design that flowed across their foreheads and down the bridge and sides of their noses was like a great fire danced across their face. Din's power was fiery but yet not scalding; it spoke of deserts and heat, passions and angers, new beginnings and final goodbyes.

"Link…Dark… do you swear to uphold the rites of the Goddesses and be our kings until you can no longer do as you swore?" Nabooru's voice had lost the emotional edge to it, now she was serious and calm; her amber eyes bore into the males.

"I swear it." They answered in unison; voices determined and sure.

"Do you swear to be everything you can be, and more, for your people and for yourself?"

"With all that we are."

"Finally… do you swear to never forget who you are, even though you may get lost on the way?"

"…Never."

Nabooru's eyes were shining with tears as she dabbed something upon both their cheeks and backed away from them, bowing.

"My lords… your party is waiting." She whispered, the drums suddenly flaring to life along with the strings.

The night was suddenly filled with noise; a hypnotic melody was serenading the dancers who had already found a home around the fire, voices rose and sank to the thrum of the party. Dark and Link were gently pushed into the fray, warm bodies brushing against theirs; flirtatious amber hues twinkled at them from every turn.

They were uneasy, but Dark soon fell into the spell the music cast, moving his hips to the strings and gracefully curving his form to the drum beats. It was a sight to see, and soon after he drew Link in as well, guiding his actions with hands and murmurs of praise, bodies together as they faded into the notes echoing across the sands.

The rest of their people stopped what they were doing to gaze in awe at their new Kings; firelight bathing over forms and a soft smile over both faces as they forgot the world and shared in their embrace. Nabooru moved between the groups of girls, whispering orders and stifling giggles as they were fulfilled.

Neither male noticed as the crowd slowly dimmed away, didn't feel the addition of magic to the night as Nabooru used her powers of Spirit to make the music keep playing… it wasn't until late into the 'party' when they had to stop for breath did they truly notice they were alone.

They marveled at the gift given to them; time. Something that though Link was the Hero of, was never given enough of. Time to save the world, time for himself…time to be with Dark. How the women had known how much it meant to them, they were unsure of. How they would spend it…that they did know.

Dark pulled Link to his feet with a grin, one that was returned with vigor, and once more seduced him to the dance floor.

What could have been days later, was mere hours. Link and his love fell onto the soft sands with hands intertwined, tired eyes watching peacefully over the sky. Not a word was uttered, not a breath panted, no sound was needed. Love flowed deep, strong and warm from one and to the other as they lay side by side; eyes fluttering shut for some much deserved rest. Breathing evened out and together they slept, unaware of the world around them, knowing only the warmth of the other.

Under the light of the moon, the music still echoed across the dunes.

**Well here we are, I hope you enjoyed, please review and I will see you later!~**


End file.
